Justifications are presented for the purchase of an x-ray diffractometer and an associated computer system. This instrumentation would be used by the students, postdoctoral associates and faculty who conduct research in Inorganic, Organic and Biological Chemistry. Included are seven groups with PHS support. The scope of the research includes (a) models for zinc finger proteins, (b) synthetic analogs for iron-sulfur clusters and nickel- cysteine centers, (c) synthesis of natural products using organometallic reagents, (d) synthesis of polyazamacrocycles and binding of charged and neutral guests, (e) transition metal-catalyzed oxidation of organic compounds, (f) complementary studies involving solid-state NMR and x-ray diffraction (g) chemistry of metal-carbon multiple bonds. (h) design of supramolecular structure via hydrogen bonds (i) adamantanes as stereochemical and mechanistic probes.